Ultraman Alpha Episode 8: Fishy Cave
Previously on Ultraman Alpha Alpha, still depressed after his defeat in the hands of the Morrigan, refused to transform. But with the words of encouragement of Ultraman Zero, he finally beats up Talos, a giant robot upgraded from multiple alternate versions of itself by its master, Alien Zetton Exypnos. Now "Ugh, please kill me.", Curtis said in agony. "Why?", Althea asked. "Phil is murdering me with his song." Althea giggled. "It's not even funny! Just listen to him!", Curtis said while blocking his ears. Somewhere in the distance, Phillip was singing: "Oh! What a wonderful field trip that we're going to have! Oh! Whale Watching is such a delight!" "Yeah, you're right, it is pretty bad.", Althea said with a frown. "Told ya.", Curtis replied as they were boarding the school bus. "So, here we are students! At the National Whale Watching Place!", yelled a teacher over a mike. Suddenly, Althea stumbled. "Whoa, having visions again?", Curtis asked. "Yeah, but this time, we get inside a whirlpool." "Man, that seems real fun. Any other things?" "No, just that." "So, this field trip was doomed from the beginning...that sucks." "Yeah." "Hey look! There's a whale!", yelled Phillip. "That's a rock.", Curtis said with a smile. "Your friend is an idiot.", Althea whispered. "I know, he doesn't even know how to recognize a whale." But then...the ship hit a rock. "Ahoy, 20 years of sailing and I ain't seen any rocks by here!", yelled the Captain of the Narwhal. "Alpha, put in the Alpha Scan.", ordered Curtis as he scanned the apparent "rock" with his Iphone. "This isn't a rock at all, it's a tooth! Well, it's made up of the things that make a tooth..." "Oh no, a whirlpool is coming.", whispered Althea. "Wait what? Oh crap! I hate it when you're right!", Curtis yelled in horror as the boat got sucked in the whirlpool. The Captain was the first one to wake up. "Ahoy, crew! Wake up.", the Captain yelled over the ship's microphone. "Censored! I hate when people do that!", Curtis yelled. "Where are we?", Althea asked. "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." "Fascinating! We got dragged into an underwater cave that smells like fish!", the teacher said. "But how do we get out of this place?", a not-a-main-character student asked. "Simple! We go that way!", the teacher said as he pointed towards the darker area of the "cave". "But my ship is destroyed!", the Captain reminded them. "Easy! We use this inflatable life boat!" "Okay, students. Go on the life boat.", the teacher said as everybody rushed to go on the boat. "Ummmm, teacher, is it okay if Althea and I stayed on the boat?", Curtis asked awkwardly. "Sure! Bye!", the Captain said as he turned the electric engine on, making the boat lurch forward. "Well, I expected something different...", Curtis said as he scratched the back of his head, thinking that those not-main-characters are Censored idiots. "Me too.", Althea mumbled. "Anyways, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." "Me too, I dibs the chair.", Althea said as she ran towards the chair. "So, unfair. Fine, I'll take the floor." Curtis awoke at the sound of dripping liquid. "Huh, what's that sound?", Curtis asked as he moved to touch the suspicious liquid that was dripping from the ceiling, only to howl in pain. "Owwwwwwww, man, that's acid! Althea wake up! We have a big problem." "Yeah? What is it?", Althea mumbled as she slowly got up, making her look like the Ring, making Curtis back away a few inches. "First of all fix your hair, second of all, the cave is dripping acid!" "I was afraid that that would happen." "What would happen and what is "that" referring too?" "What I meant to say is that we are inside a monster." "So what you're saying is that, we are about to be digested?", Curtis asked, disgusted. "Yeah, pretty much.", Althea replied sheepishly. "Awwww man!" "What is it?" "I have to save those idiots who are still in that plastic raft!" "Yeah, you do." "Censored, let's save some idiots Alpha.", Curtis mumbled as he transformed. "Teacher?", asked a random student. "Yes?", the teacher replied. "Is it normal that the raft is melting?" "Nope, it is not." "Oh ok." Alpha suddenly appeared and used his telekinesis to pick up the boat. "These guys owe us a lot of thing.", Curtis said, "Now, for the Narwhal." "Curtis.", Althea called over the Alpha Gear, "You'll need to use your telekinesis to open Charybdis' mouth, and then you get out." "Roger that.", Curtis said as he opened Charybdis' mouth, "Fresh air!" "Now get out!" "It's gonna take a while, because he's forcing his jaw onto me." "You know what? Screw this, I'm gonna YOLO this.", Curtis said as he went out of Charybdis' mouth, but it almost bit his leg off. "Well, at least your still alive.", Althea said. "But now, I think it's angry look!", Curtis yelled as Charybdis slowly rose out of the water, revealing its legs and claws, "It looks like a retarded alligator with a head too big for it's body." "I don't care!", Alpha yelled as he tried to cut the beasts leg, "Die!" "The Censored? Its skin is so god darn thick!" Several missiles made its way towards Charybdis, only for it to come out unharmed. "APEX ain't doing anything either." "Yeah, then let's take this as a distraction and...", Alpha said as he dove in the water. "So now what do we do?" "Watch and learn. The Power of Water!", Alpha yelled, making him suddenly lighter in the water. "Whoa what was that? "Easy, I used the Power of Water to change the water pressure around us and now..." "God, I feel like I'm seasick.", Curtis complained as Alpha launched himself towards the surface, "How are we going so fast?" "Physics! Now...Alpha Blade!", Alpha yelled, forming the Alpha Blade and placing it over his head, just in time as they bursted out of the water, Alpha brought his blade down transferring all the momentum to it, chopping Charybdis' head clean off its body. "Oh god, that's gross.", Curtis said with a disgusted face. "At least we killed it." "Yeah, I guess." "So kids, did we learn something today?", the teacher asked. "Yeah, I learned that inside a monster's mouth, it smells like fish.", replied a student. The class giggled. "And you Curtis what did you learn today?" "I learned that some idiot almost drove us into the monster's stomach.", Curtis said sarcastically. "And who might that person be?" Luckily, the bell rang before Curtis could answer. "Phew, he would have killed me.", Curtis said. "But it's your own fault for saying what you said.", Althea said. "Nope, definitely not." In Space "Are you finished yet?", asked the Morrigan. "Yeah, almost, you can prepare yourself.", a being said. "Good, because I need some action here." "You will, but remember, you will only attack him once the most noticeable part of my plan is in action." "And which part is that?" "The part where I activated it." Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity